White King and his Black Queen
by snow642
Summary: It has been months since Rex and Regina became partners. They are both happy with how their life is going so far but things are about to change. You know the monsters you read about online? They are real and they will do anything to add Rex and Regina into their little group. They better be ready, their lives are about to belong to the one with no face.
1. Chapter 1

p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Come on, Rex! Let me goooooo!" Regina whined as she look up at Rex pleadingly, she was surprised that she'll be so comfortable with Rex that she is able to let go and be herself around him. "I haven't kill anyone for a month now!" Rex sigh softly as he shake his head. "No means no, Regina. The last time you went out a police almost shot you to death." They are going through this for weeks now, when Regina came back holding her bleeding arm he almost flipped. They have been living for a few months now and she has brighten up his life, he no longer feel sad or lonely with her around and when he saw all those blood he really thought he would lose her./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'll be more careful. I promise. Please? Pretty pretty please?" She begged. Rex took a deep breath as he cover his face. "No means no." He said as he stood up. "It's getting late. We should get some sleep." He said as he head towards his room. Regina frown as she watch him leave, she's not waiting any longer. She wants to kill, wants to feel the rush again and there is nothing Rex can do to stop her. She goes into her room and cover her pillows with her blanket to make it look like she's sleeping and put on her mask before sneaking out of the window to find someone to kill./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Rex lay down on his bed and tries to sleep but he's having a hard time, his brain keeps playing the memory of Regina climbing through his window, bleeding all over the place only to pass out from blood lost just as he got out of his bed but luckily as he was fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground. He shake his head as he pull his blanket over his head and tries to get some sleep. He fell asleep after a few hours of laying in bed and not long after he has enter deep sleep his window, which he has left unlock, is opened quietly by a black gloved covered hand./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Regina grin happily as she skip under the moon covered in blood. She just finished killing a person who tried to kill her, ha jokes on him! He's now the one laying in a pool of his own blood, dead. She smirk and chuckle softly as she remember his face when she looked up at him and started talking, he nearly piss himself when he saw her mask and hear her demonic voice. She climb through her window and sneak to to bathroom to wash off the blood but frown when she heard noise from Rex's room, she know that there is no way it's Rex, he's not a night owl and he's a deep sleeper. She quietly walk towards his door and open it slowly, what she saw inside made her eyes widen, a dark figure is standing over Rex and even though she can't see what they are doing she knows it can't be any good./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Get away from him!" She growled as she run towards him and tackle him away from Rex, she's glad she's still wearing her mask or she most probably won't be very scary. Not only is she shorter than an average person, her normal voice makes her sound like a little kid. She narrow her eyes when she saw some shining in the person's hand and immediately knock it aside before kicking him between his legs, she can tell that the person is a guy now that she's closer, making the guy drop like a stone as he hold his hand over his...jewel...in pain. "Wake up wake up wake up!" Regina yell at Rex over and over again as she tries to pull him off his bed. "Huh? What?" He asked sleepily as he rub his eyes but follow Regina as she drag him pass the fallen male and to her room. "There's a killer or something in your room." Regina say as she lock her door and push her bookshelf against the door./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Hmm...that's nice..." Rex mutter, still half asleep, as he drop onto Regina's bed and shot up while yelling. "WAIT! WHAT!?" His eyes widen as he stare at her, totally wide awake now. "There is a killer in your room." She said as she lock her window and push her wardrobe against it. "Why didn't you just kill him!?" He asked as he stood onto his feet. "Well...I kinda...kinda broke my knife..." She mutter lean again her wardrobe so it'll be harder for the killer to enter. "You went out to kill." Rex frown as he lean against the bookshelf. "Yeah. But what done is done so let's just focus on the guy who tried to kill you." She said and Rex sigh while nodding his head. "Fine." He muttered, knowing that there is no way he can win this argument so he close his eyes to rest his eyes but soon fall back into sleep. Regina pull out her 3DS and play Pokemon as she wait for morning to come, because unlike Rex who isn't an night owl, she is one./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The killer they left in Rex's room got up after a few minutes and limp towards the window, fighting through the pain, he is getting out of here before the bloody demonic little girl come back and kick between his legs again or worse. He will have to tell Slenderman about her and the male who's supposed to be his next meal./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Rex was very grumpy when he woke up with backache from sleeping against the bookshelf and Regina making a mess in the kitchen, AKA cooking, she can be messy when she cook but hey, at least it taste good. Anyway while they are going on with their lives, the dark killer who tried to cut Rex open walked into a forest, no he isn't going to a hidden mansion, there is no mansion. While most of them are under Slenderman and have his mark on their bodies, he rarely ask them to do anything, they usually just do whatever they want, yes even Masky, Hoodie and Toby./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Hi, Eyeless. What are you doing back so soon?" Ben ask while hanging upside down from the nearby tree, he loves gaming but he also enjoy hanging around Slenderman's forest. "You're not covered in blood." He said as he dropped down in front of him. "Did something happened?" He smirk. "Did Eyeless Jack actually bite off more than he could chew?" He tease. Eyeless Jack growl softly. "I'm still hungry, Ben. If you don't shut up right now I'll eat you." He walk pass him unhappily, he usually have spare kidneys in the freezer in an abandoned house he's staying in but Laughing Jack found where he is staying and covered all his food in sugar. There is no way he's eating it so he had to go get more. Sadly he made a mistake and chose the wrong house./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Aww come on, Eyeless~ Don't ignore me like that~ I wanna know what happened~" Ben chuckle as follow him. Just as Jack is about to turn around and kill Ben, Slenderman appear in front of him. "Welcome back, Eyeless Jack." Jack and Ben heard in their mind. "What is it you want to talk to me about?" Jack took a deep breath to control his anger before he told Slenderman what happened. Ben listen to Jack and is curious about the pair that got away from him so he immediately left the forest and enter the first computer to find them, maybe he can drive them crazy enough to make them kill each other, he'll even record it to show EJ, it'll make him sooooo mad./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Regina lay on her stomach as she swing her legs while playing games on her new laptop that Rex got her, she growl and almost throw her laptop onto the ground when she died for the tenth time. She roll onto her back and hang her head over the bed as she look towards Rex, who is going through the deep web to see if he can find any information on the person who was in his room. "Rex, help me kill this boss." She whined. "Later, Regina." He said in a static voice, he's wearing his mask right now incase someone on the deep web turn on his laptop's camera. "I'm trying to see if I can find out who was in my room." He said without turning to look at Regina. Regina sigh softly as she roll back onto her stomach. "Can I go back to my room?" She asked as she quit the game and go on Facebook instead, of course she's not on her real account, to chat with her online friends, she would usually tell them everything but well...she doubt they will be very happy if they find out she is going around killing people. "No. We need to stay together." Was all he said as he work./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"She pout but leave Rex along as she start roleplaying and chatting with her friends. Just as she was about to send a long reply, Facebook suddenly forward her to Cleverbot, making her growl unhappily as it took her quite awhile to type out the long reply. She ignore Cleverbot's 'Hello.' and tried to go back to Facebook. When she's unable to leave Cleverbot, she tries to off her computer but Cleverbot is still there and under there is a new message that reads 'You shouldn't have done that.' which made her roll her eyes and type 'What do you want?' and the reply she got made her narrow her eyes. 'I'm curious about the 'Demonic girl' that beat EJ.' Regina immediately roll out of bed with her laptop and show it to Rex. Rex take the laptop and ignore the new message trying to get his attention and try to hack the laptop to see if he can kick whoever it is out of her laptop. "STOP!" A demonic looking Link appears on the screen. "You shouldn't have done that." He growled in a demonic static voice. Rex rise his eyebrow under his mask. "I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to get rid of a virus, no matter how creative it is." He said as he continue to delete whatever he can only to pull his hands back when he was shocked. "What the hell?" "Now that I have your attention, I am BEN Drowned." The demonic Link said as he pull up Regina's game file. "A lot of these games are either incomplete or have a lot of bugs in them." He said as he starts deleting them one by one. "Hey! Stop that!" Regina glare at him, she doesn't care if it's incomplete or have a lot of bug as long as it's fun and she definitely doesn't want to redownload all of them./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Ben look up at her as he smirk. "Aww~ Look at the cute little girl trying to be scary~" He teased as he delete another game just to piss her off. Regina growl as she grab her mask off the nightstand and put it on. "If you don't stop what you're doing and get back what you deleted I will cut your dick off and shove it up your ass before I slowly cut off all your skin with the scalpel your friend left behind and once I'm done I'll pour boiling hot water all over you." She growled. Ben stopped what he was doing to stare at her in surprise, he wasn't expecting her to turn demonic so quickly, he can see why EJ told Slenderman. "Well well, that's a pleasant surprise." He said as he close her game file. "Well you know who I am so it's only polite for you to introduce yourself." "I kill people for fun, what makes you think I care to be polite to someone who hack into my laptop?" She growl at him while crossing her arms. "I am Rex Alba and she's Regina Nigrae, now tell me about this EJ you were talking about." Rex said before Regina can throw the laptop against the wall. "Ah yes~ EJ is Eyeless Jack. He tried to cut one of you open and take your kidneys." He smirk. "But you two are in a whole other trouble now, he told our Master about you and I'm sure he'll be here to test you." "What kind of test?" Regina asked as she place her hand in her hoodie pocket to hold onto her new knife. "Oh you'll see...you'll see..." Ben said as he fade away. Rex immediately run scans on the laptop and frown when he found nothing. "He's gone..." "This master of his...should we be worried?" Regina ask as she take her mask off. "Maybe. He might be messing with us but we'll have to stay on guard." He said as he goes onto the deep web. "And we'll need guns just in case."/p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I hate guns. They are loud and so much bigger than knifes." Regina said as she lay down on the bed and cuddle the pillow. "You'll have to learn how to get used to it." He said as he order guns for both of them. "It isn't fun at all. What's the point of killing if I can't feel a blade dig into people's flesh and have their warm blood splash all over me?" She whine softly. "Well just get use it. You'll only have to use it incase you're in danger." He said as he walk towards the bed and sat down next to her. "Please promise me you'll use it?" He ask as he gently stroke her hair. She tense at the touch but soon relax and close her eyes. "Fine fine. I promise I'll use it of I need to." She said softly, she hesitate for awhile before moving closer to Rex and cuddle him as she falls asleep. Rex smile softly as he wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her gently./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Regina is very happy at the moment, well she wasn't very happy at first when Rex dragged her to the forest to teach her how to use different kind of guns, the first time she almost blow Rex's head off by accident but after hours of practice she's able to use all kind of guns. Her aim isn't perfect but she doesn't mind, seeing the scared look on the faces of the animals as the bullet pass by their heads was pretty funny. At the moment she was watching a couple setting up camp in a clearing, she is wearing her mask and whispering answers every time one of the couple ask the other a question, watching them look around with a freak out look on their faces is enough to make her let them live./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Rex shake his head and sigh softly in his hiding place but put his mask on. "My Queen...My dear Queen, where are you?" He whispered loud enough for the couple and Regina to hear. Regina grin as she whisper back. "I'm here, My King. I found a pair of humans for you, My King." The couple freaked out even more as the female cling onto the male while crying. "Very good, My Queen. We shall drink their blood and feast on their flesh." Rex whispered and try not to laugh as he watch the couple run away screaming while Regina laugh evilly. They come out of their hiding place once the couple is far enough. "That was almost as fun as killing." Regina smirk under her mask. "Yes, it was fun but it's time for you to practice again." Rex said as he pack the couple's camping things. "We'll stay for the night so you'll need to catch something for dinner while I set up camp." He said as he hand one of the bag to Regina. "But first we'll have to go further in." Regina nod her head as she follow him./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""How much further do we need to go?" Regina asked as she kick a rock. "We have been walking for hours." "Just a little further." He said as he look around for a good clearing to set up camp. "This should be good." He said as they walk into quite a big clearing. "And you can hear the river from hear so it can't be that far away. I'll start setting up and you should start hunting." Regina grin as she hold up her gun. "I'm ready~" "You better kill something instead of scaring it away." He said as he start setting up the tent. Regina pout as she nods her head. "Fine fine. See you later." She said before leaving. "Here bunny bunny bunny, come out come out come out wherever you are." Regina chuckle as she look around. She narrow her eyes when she saw a deer and aim her gun, making sure that she'll kill it in one shot before pulling the trigger, grinning widely when she saw it's brain and blood blown all over the place as it fall onto the ground. She walk towards it and grab it by it's antler before dragging it back towards the clearing./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Rex! I'm back! And I got a deer~" She grin as she let go of the antler. "Good. Go get more fire woods while I skin it." Rex said as he takes out a knife. "Hey! Why can't I do it?" Regina pout. "Because you'll just make a big mess." He said as he starts skinning the deer. Regina sigh softly as she walk into the forest to get the woods, picking up any branches she see on the ground, which isn't a lot. She look up at the trees and sigh softly, there isn't much fallen branches and she doesn't have an axe to chop them off the tree. "Well this sucks..." She whisper as she look around, wondering if dry leafs will work as well as wood, and saw a figure with their hood up, facing the other side and hanging on both side of their hips is just what she needed. She took her mask off and hide it under her hoodie before walking towards the figure. "Hello? Are you alright?" She asked softly. The figure turned around to show a face covered by goggles and a mouth guard and brown hair peeking out of his hood. "Yeah...I'm fi-fine." She now know that the figure is male and probably have a mental disorder from the way his body twiches./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""So...you must have came here to camp?" She asked with a smile on her lips as she slowly walk towards him, her hands in her hoodie pocket and grab onto her knife. "I don't ne-need to tell you anything." He said as he twich. "Yes that's true." She said sweetly. "I was hoping you'll be able to help me with something." "I'm not going to help you, now beat it or else." He roll his eyes as he turn around and walk away. "Good choice." She grin as she put on her mask. "It means I get to kill you." She said in her demonic voice as she run towards him with her knife raised and stab him in his shoulder. She is surprised when he didn't fall over in pain and knock her off him instead. "What the hell?" "Times up, it's your time to die." He pull the knife out of his shoulder and drop it before running towards her with his hatchets in his hands. "Fucking shit!" She turns around and run as fast as she can. "Co-come back here!" The guy yelled as he swing his hatchets at her./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No way in hell!" She yelled as she run faster, she noticed that the trees are different from before but didn't think much of it as she glance around for a weapon to use. "Hell yes!" She grin as she pick up a fallen branch that is long and thick enough for her to use as a baseball bat. "Come at me!" She said as she turn around and swing the branch at his head. The guy duck down and swing his hatchet at her legs. She jump up and bash it down onto his head as hard as she can. "That won't wo-work. I can't feel pain." He said calmly as Regina land on the ground. "Well shit." She knock him to the side with the branch and continue running. "Fuck fuck fuck! Just drop death already!" She yelled at the male on her tail, she turns around while swinging the branch when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder but luckily the person move aside quickly. "Calm down! It's just me!" Rex said as he hold up his hands. "Oh hello, Rex. Run!" She grab his hand and pull him along as she run away from the male that's catching up. "What are you doing here?" "I was looking for you when Eyeless Jack jump out of no where and tried to kill me." Rex said as he glance behind him. "What about you?" "Yeah well I'll tell you later, do you have a knife?" "Yeah I do." He said as he takes out his pocket knife and hand it to her. "Thanks!" She grab the knife and turn around, ready to kill them when she suddenly stop and lean against a tree while holding her head in pain and cough, holding onto the knife tightly as she tries to not fall onto her knees. Rex isn't any better, he's on his knees coughing out blood and fighting to stay awake./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Regina glance around, looking for the course of their suddenly sickness and saw a tall faceless figure in a black suit in front of Eyeless Jack and the male she tried to kill, they are just standing there, watch them. She glance towards Rex and groan softly as she force herself to run towards the faceless figure, she's very sure that he's the course of their sickness. She raise her knife to kill him only to have something wrap around her waist and pick her up. She was carried closer to the faceless figure and she feel her headache getting worse the closer she get to the figure to the point she couldn't stay awake anymore and pass out. "Re-Regina..." Rex force himself up and point his gun at them. "Put her down..." He cough again and have to lean against a tree to keep himself from falling down but his legs couldn't keep him standing and fall onto his butt. "Fu-fuck..." He whispered as his vision turn black. /p 


	4. Chapter 4

Rex is the first to wake up and he look around only to see that he's in a dark forest. "What the hell?" He groan softly as he stood up. "Regina? Regina, where are you?" He called out as he look around and his eyes widen when he saw leg sticking out from behind a tree. "Oh god." He whispered as he rush towards the leg. He release the breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw that it was Regina and she's still breathing. "Regina...Regina please wake up." He said as he shake her gently. She groan softly as she open her eyes slightly. "Rex? Fuck are you alright?" She asked as she force herself up. "Yeah I'm fine...but I don't know where we are..." Rex frown as he look around. "Well as long as we stay together we'll be fine..." Regina narrow her eyes as she lean closer to Rex. "What's this?" She asked as she reach into his jacket and pull out a piece of paper. "Congratulation, you both are demand worthy to serve our Master. But before you can truly be one of us you must be tested, we have released dangerous creatures into the forest and you are to kill them or die trying. Please note that there is no way to escape our Master's forest, best of luck." Regina read out and grin widely. "I can't wait to kill this creature and the people who think that we'll join them." She chuckle, adrenaline rush through her body as she hold onto her knife tightly.

Rex take the note from Regina as he study it. "Well...guess that's why they didn't take our weapons from us, but it'll be a good idea to stay together. We have no idea what the creatures look like." He said as he place the note into his jacket pocket. Regina nods her head as she glance around. "Yeah, hey do you think we can Google where we are? The note did say this is their Master's forest." Rex raise his eyebrow as he cross his arms. "And how are we supposed to Google it?" Regina chuckle as she smile innocently. "The Internet." "We don't have the Internet." "Yes we do." "How exactly? We're in the middle of the woods, Regina." "Tree WiFi." "Tree...WiFi?" Rex look at Regina in disbelief as she grin widely while nodding her head. "Tree WiFi." Rex roll his eye as he pull Regina's hood over her head with his left hand. "Not the time for jokes right now, Regina. Let's just find this things and kill them so we can get out of here." Regina didn't reply as she grab onto his hand and study it. "Err...Regina?" Rex asked in confusion. "Rex...do you have a tattoo?" Rex shake his head. "I don't have a tattoo...why?" Regina didn't reply and hold his hand up so he can see the circle with any X drawn through it that's on the back of his hand. "What the hell?" He whisper in shock as he pull his hand out of Regina's hold and tries to rub it off. "Fucking shit...it won't come off at all!" He hissed. Regina frown as she look down at her gloved covered hands and took off her left glove to check the back of her hand, and when she didn't see the mark she took off the other glove and check her right hand. "...Rex...I have it too..." She said as she hold her hand out to show it to Rex. "We have to get out of here now." He said as Regina put her gloves back on.

"We can try finding where we set up camp, it sure be easier to get out from there." Regina said as she hide her knife in her hoodie pocket. Rex nod his head. "That is a good idea, it can't be that hard to find it..." He said as he look around and tensed when he heard a soft giggle behind them. "Regina...please tell me that was you..." "Sorry to disappoint you, Rex. But that wasn't me..." She said as they glance back only to see nothing. Rex frown as he look around. "We have to leave right now." He whispered as the giggling got louder. "Yeah...yeah we should..." Regina said softly as she tries to find where the giggling is coming from. "Rex...is it me or is our shadows grinning at us?" She asked as she point at their shadows which are now coming out of the ground and standing right in front of them. "Oh...they must be the dangerous creatures..." He said as he look down at gun before looking back at his shadow. "How are we supposed to kill them?" "I don't know but let's get this over with!" Regina run towards her shadow and raise her knife to stab it only to have her shadow dodge to the side and swing her clawed hand, leaving a deep wound at her side. "Regina!" Rex yelled and tries to run to her side only to be stopped by his shadow trying to claw his head off. "I'm fine! Just take care of your shadow, I can handle my own shadow." Regina press her hand against her side as she dodge another attack from her shadow. "You're not getting another free shot!" She ignore the pain and quickly stab her shadow's neck, making it disappear back into her normal shadow and she falls lifelessly onto the ground. "Regina!" Rex yell and quickly shoot off his shadow's head off. He was about to run to Regina's side as his shadow turn back to normal but he too fall onto the ground lifelessly. Hiding in the trees is Slenderman, when he saw both of them fall onto the ground he reach his tentacles towards them and pick them up before disappearing with them.

This time it is Regina who woke up first, she groan softly as she curl up, her body feels different...she can't describe it but it isn't bad, she just needs to get used to it. When she heard a soft groan at her side, she sat up while clutching onto her knife tightly and was about to stab whoever was next to her but luckily she was able to stop just before she kill Rex. "Oops. Sorry, Rex." She chuckle as Rex roll his eyes and push the knife away while sitting up. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here." He said as he get onto his feet and pull Regina up. Regina nod her head as she around and follow him, making marks on trees they pass so they'll know if they are walking in circles. After a few hours of walking and still no end in sight, Regina stopped walking and tag Rex sleeve. "Hmm? What is it? Are you tired?" Rex asked as ge turn to look at her. "We're back to where we start..." Regina said as she point at the tree while a mark that she craved on the first tree she marked. "Shit...we've been walking in circles!" Rex growl as he punch a tree. "Now that isn't very nice, what did the tree ever did to you?" A voice behind them asked


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Regina spin around while holding onto knife tightly as Rex turn around to point his gun towards where the voice is coming from. "Put them away. You won't be needing them." A male wearing a jacket and feminine mask said as he walk towards them with a male wearing a hoodie and a black mask with red eyes and a red frown. "I'm Tim and this is Brian, we'll be teaching everything you'll need to know." Rex frown and keep his gun pointed at them. "Teach us? What the hell are you going to teach us and what makes you think we'll want to learn from you?" "You don't have a choice." Tim said as he stand in front of Rex. "Maybe we should just kill you two right now." Regina said as she point her knife at Brian who's in front of her. "You can't kill someone who's already dead." Brian said calmly. "If you're already dead then why are you still yapping in front of us?" Rex growl./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Marble Hornets..." Regina mutter softly as she study the two male in front of her. "Well shit, and here I was hoping that this is all a messed up joke..." Rex turn towards Regina with a frown on his lips even though they can't see it because of his mask. "What are you talking about?" He asked as Regina place her knife back onto her hoodie pocket. "You know...Creepypasta. I used to be into it, it is interesting to read." She wave to the two in front of them. "These two are from a YouTube channel called Marble Hornets, I'll show you when we get home." "Wait! So what you're saying is that you know who they were these whole time and you didn't tell me!" Rex turn towards Regina with his eyes narrowed. "Calm down, I thought they were cosplayers or something. Creepypasta isn't real...or at least it wasn't supposed to be..." She said calmly as she keep her eyes on Tim and Brian. "So what do we do now?" He hissed softly. "Attack." She hissed back before launching herself to Brian with her knife raised but just as she blade is about to slice his neck, he disappear. "What the..." Her eyes widen in shock before she drop her knife and fall onto her knees as she clutch her head. "Ma-make it stop." She hiss as she close her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the static in her mind./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Regina!" Rex yelled and is about to run towards her when he's stopped by Tim. "She needs to learn what happens if she disobey." He said as he hold Rex in place as Regina curl up while cradling her head. "Fu-fuck. Fuck you to hell..." She hissed as she tries to stop her body from shaking in pain. She open her eyes and glance around, spotting Brian to her left staring down at her. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." She hissed at him and just as she is about to black out from the pain, it disappear, giving her the chances to recover. "Regina!" Rex rush to her side the minute Tim let him go and gather her in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked softly as he gently stroke her hair away from her face. "Ye-yeah..." She mutter softly as she clutch onto Rex. "It's best if she learn her place before she turn out like Kate." Tim said as he walk towards them. Rex hug Regina protective as he ask. "Who is Kate?" "She's Kate." Brian say as he walk towards them with a female in white clothes and mask covered in blood. "Kate, this is Regina and Rex. They are our newest member." Kate study the both of them quietly before nodding her head in announcement. "She can't talk." He added before Tim said. "And you'll end up like her if you keep disobeying." Rex glare at them while hugging Regina closer. "Fine." He hissed./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""We'll introduce you to whoever is around, come on." Tim said as he walk away with his hands in his pocket. Rex help Regina up and follow Tim quietly as Brian follow behind them to make sure they don't try anything. Kate watch them leave for a while before leaving to do whatever she does. They walk around the forest for a long time but soon they stop in a clearing. "Ben, I know you're here. Come out." And no sooner did Tim said it, Ben drop down from one of the trees. "Aww you ruined my fun." He smirk as he walk towards them. Regina glare at him through her mask, she still hasn't forgiven him for deleting her games. Ben smirk wider as he wave at Regina and Rex. "Hi~" "Where is Jack and Toby?" Tim asked. "EJ went to get more kidneys and Toby is just hanging around waiting to meet our new members." "Go get him." Tim ordered. "What? Why me?" Ben frown as he cross his arms. "Just do it." "Fine fine whatever." He said as he walk away./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Toby will be helping us train you." Tim said as he turn towards them. "Okay you've been talking about training a lot but what exactly is the training?" Regina asked as she cross her arms. "You'll find out soon." He said before he is suddenly tackled to the ground. "You wanted to see me, Tim!" Toby asked as he look down at the glaring male beneath him. "Get off of me." He growl as he push Toby off of him and stood up. "They are Rex and Regina. Regina, Rex, this is Toby." He introduced. "H-hello!" Toby wave at them while twitching. "Hi." They wave back at him. "You'll be helping them with their training." Tim informed Toby. "Wa-wait what about yo-you and Brian?" He tilt his head. "We'll be watching from the side. Make sure they learn fast." Toby nod his head. "G-got it!" He turn towards them as he grab onto his hatchets. "Oh shit..." Rex whispered as he reach for his gun only to find it missing. "You'll get your weapons back once you're done training." Tim called out from the sideline while holding up a gun and knife in his hand. "Well fuck..." Regina groan as Toby walk towards them with his weapon raised./p 


	6. Chapter 6

A week...it has been a week since they were stuck in their new master's forest. They have been training non stop, if they wanted to rest they'll need to hide from Toby, Tim and Brian, yes they joined in after a few days, they'll take turns resting so one of them will be awake to keep watch. It was a horrible week but it is over now and they will be able to go home. "I can't wait to get back! I need a shower and a 10 hour nap!" Regina said as they follow Tim, Brian and Toby out of the forest. Rex nods his head. "Agreed, I would like to get something to eat and a long hot shower." "Oh yes I need fooooood~ Maybe we can pick something up?" Regina grin when she saw the car. "Yes!" She grab Rex's hand and drag him pass the three proxy. Rex smile as he take out his car key and unlock the door. Tim got into the passenger seat and Brian and Toby get into the back seat, making Rex and Regina frown. "What the hell?" They glare at them. "Get in or we're leaving without you." Tim said as he takes out his cigarette, he take his mask off. "Well?" He asked as he place the cigarette between his lips and light it up. Regina and Rex look at each other while frowning before getting into the car. Rex got into the driver seat and Regina sat next to Brian.

Rex took his mask off and roll down the windows before driving off. "So...why?" Regina asked as she take her mask off. "We-we'll be stay-staying with you!" Toby grin under his mouthguard. Rex immediately step on the brake and turn back to stare at Toby. "What!?" "Calm down. That's the rule, you have to let the other proxies stay with you, if they want, if you have a roof over your head." Brian said as he pull down his hoodie and take his mask off. "Oh fucking goddamn bloody great!" Rex groan before turning towards Regina. "What do we tell our neighbours?" He asked, not because he doesn't have any ideas but because Regina is a better liar and she knows about the other three males better than him. "Hmm..." She thinks for a while before grinning widely. "Okay. I have an idea." She said before leaning towards Rex and whisper into his ear. Rex grin wider as he listen to her idea and nod his head. "Good idea. Okay then let's go." He said before starting the car. "Wa-wait! What's the i-idea?" Toby asked but was ignored by the both of them.

"Okay. We're here." Rex said after hours of non-stop driving. "Play nice with our neighbours or we're kicking you out, rules or no rules." Tim roll his eyes as he opens the car door. "Whatever." He said as he get out of the car and look around. "Oh what a handsome young man like you doing here?" An old lady with pure white hair and bright blue eyes in a gardening outfit asked. "Mrs Johnson! How are you?" Regina jump out of the car and skip towards her. "Oh Regina! How are you dear? How was camping?" She asked kindly. "It was horrible! Rex refuse to pack anything and made us live off the land! Worst of all I miss my laptop so much!" Regina pout. Mrs Johnson giggle softly as she shake her head. "Being away from technology is good for you, Dear." Making Regina pout even more as Rex walk towards them.

"Hello, Mrs Johnson." He greeted politely. "Hello Rex! Did you enjoy your trip?" Rex shrug his shoulders. "It was alright. I want to introduce you to the people who got out of our car." He said as he wave them over. "This is Brian, he's my cousin, Tim, Brian's boyfriend and Toby, he's Tim's little brother. They'll be staying with us for now. Guys this lovingly lady is Alice Johnson." He smirk. "Err...hello?" Brian wave slightly as Tim glare at Regina and Rex. "Hello, Alice! You're ve-very pretty!" Toby hop towards her and shake her hand. "I-it's nice to meet you!" He said while twitching. "Hello, Toby. It's very nice to meet you too." She said with a kind smile on her lips.

"Hey! What's with all the noise? Having a party without us?" A male voice ask from behind them. "Claude!" Regina turn around and run towards a male with blonde hair and green eyes. "I missed you! Save me from my crazy roommate!" He laugh while shaking his head. "Yeah I'll save you from you big bad roommate and his crazy ideas." "What's this about crazy ideas?" A male with black hair and blue eyes with two boys at his side came out of the house next to theirs and walk towards them. "Hey, Eric!" Regina greeted. "Hey what about us?" The boys pout. "Aww of course I didn't forget you two...err what's your name?" She joked. "You know what our names are! Don't pretend you don't!" She chuckle softly as she pat the boy's head. "Okay okay, sorry Joseph. And I see Troy finally lost his first baby teeth." Troy grin widely, his blue eyes light up and his red hair mess up a little when he nods his head. "Yep!"

"We just made cookies! Do you wanna come in and have some?" Joseph asked as he look at her pleadingly with his bright green eyes. "Sorry kid, I'm a little tired from camping, maybe next time." She said as she pat his blonde hair gently. "Aww..." Troy and Joseph pout. "Don't worry, Kids. We'll go bake a chocolate cake to lure her in later." Eric chuckle as the children cheer. Regina gasp softly as she place her hand against her forehead dramatically. "Oh no, they know my weakness. Save me, Claude. Save me from this horrible world." Claude chuckle as he shake his head. "Sorry, no can do. I have to do what my handsome husband say or I'll be in trouble." Regina pout as Rex introduce the proxies to them. "Oh it's so nice to see young lovers. And you two looks so cute together~" Claude said to Tim and Brian. "Er...thank you?" Brian said uncomfortably as Tim continue to glare at Regina and Rex.

They chatted for a while before they all went back to their own home, once the door close behind them, Tim growl at Regina and Rex. "What the hell? Why are we a couple? And why is Toby my brother?" Regina smirk as she wave her hand. "The two of you look close enough to pass off as siblings and it's a way to get back at you for all the shit from the past week. Now we have 3 bathrooms, two in our rooms and one for guest. You can choose whatever room you want as long as it's not our room so on and so forth. I'm going to shower and sleep now so bye." She said before leaving, Rex having disappeared into his room the minute he enters the house. She lock the door to her room even though she's pretty sure they can pick the lock. She took a long hot shower before dropping onto her bed and immediately fall into a deep sleep from how tired she is.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rex yawn softly while rubbing his eyes as he walk out of his room and towards the kitchen to make himself some coffee only to find that they have run out of any kind of coffee. "God dammit!" He growl as he slam his hand on the counter. "What's with all the noise?" Brian asked as he walk into the kitchen with a cup in his hand. "There isn't any more! Wait! What that in your hand?" He growl as he glare at Brian. "This? Why it's a cup. You should know seeing as it's the cup you bought for me." He said sarcastically before taking a sip of his drink, they have been staying with them for a few days now and the first thing they did was took them shopping so they won't use their things. "Don't play dumb with me! You know damn well what I'm talking about! You fucking finished the coffee!" He growl angrily as he grab one kitchen knife and walk towards Brian. "Give it to me!" Brian smirk. "Hmm...let me think...nope~" He said before he drink the rest of the coffee. "Mmm...delicious~" He smirk wider. "THAT'S IT!" Rex yelled as he run towards Brian, fully intending to slit his throat wide open only for him to disappear at the last second. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Rex yelled as he look around for Brian. "COME OUT, BRIAN!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before he leaves the kitchen to go hunt him down, Regina walk towards him and hold up a cup of coffee. "Shut up. Drink." She said as she force the cup into his hand. Rex stare down at the cup for quite a while before drinking a big mouthful and sigh happily. "Thank you, Regina. You're the best." "I know~" She smirk as she take the knife from him and put it back in it's place. "So what are you doing up so early?" He asked as he lean against the counter and enjoy his coffee. "We're going shopping remember? We're out of food." Regina said as she pour herself a cup of water. "Shit. I forgot." He frown. "I don't know if I have enough money to keep feeding them..." "Why don't you call one of the guys that's working for our Master?" Tim asked as he walk into the kitchen to find food. "We're out of food and you mean the other proxies right?" Regina asked as she place her cup down. Tim shake his head. "Well yes they are his proxies but not what you're thinking, they aren't like us. They aren't..." Tim hesitate as he look for the right word. "Dead like us?" Regina raise her eyebrow. Tim sigh as he nod his head. "Yeah. They are still alive and not forever tied to our Master..." Regina frown. "That's unfair, why can't we be that kind of proxy?" "Because being bonded to him makes us stronger than normal people. Now let's go, I'm hungry." He said as he walk out of the kitchen to get Brian and Toby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well...we better get going." Rex sigh softly as he place his empty cup down. "Yeah I guess..." Regina said as she put her cup away and follow Rex out of the kitchen. "Hey Regina..." Rex turn to look at her. "Yes?" She asked, standing at the doorway waiting for him. "Do you know where I put my car key? I can't find it anywhere..." "Isn't it in that bowl you use to put all the keys?" She asked while walking towards him. Rex shake his head. "No, it's not here at all..." "Hey what's taking so long? We're all waiting for you two." Brian stood at the front door, swinging the car key in his finger. "Hey! God dammit, Brian! Don't take things without telling me!" He growl as he stomp towards the front door and grab the key from him. "Let's go." He push pass him to get to the car. "Where are you going? Isn't it too early for the princess to be up?" Claude asked as he stand next to his mailbox. "I'll have you know I'm not a princess, I'm a queen and we ran out of food so we're going out for breakfast before doing some shopping." Regina roll her eyes as she remember why they ran out of food so quickly. "Well if you want you can come join us for breakfast." "Oh no...we won't want to be a bother..." Rex said as he opens the car door. "Nonsense, it's not a bother at all and besides, Eric made too much food because the kids wants to learn how to cook every breakfast food and he's too weak to say no to their puppy dog eyes."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sure." Tim said as he close the car door and take the car key from Rex's hand before walking towards Claude. "Bacon and eggs! Bacon and eggs!" Toby cheered happily as he followed Tim. Claude chuckle softly. "Yeah lots of bacon and eggs for you to enjoy." He said, making Toby grin under his mask. "Yay!" Regina shrug her shoulder and follow them to Claude's house. Brian chuckle softly as he rest his hand on Rex's shoulder. "That's four against one." He said as he push Rex to the house. Rex sigh and shake his head as he let himself be pushed into the house. "Regina! Rex!" Troy and Joseph run towards them. "What are you doing here?" "Well your daddy invited us over for breakfast." Regina said, making the two boys grin widely. "Great! Breakfast is almost ready! Take a seat and wait!" They said before running back into the kitchen. Claude chuckle softly as he lead them to the dining table./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They chatted for a while before Eric and the kids come out with enough food to feed a small army. "Don't you think this is too much food?" Tim asked as he raise his eyebrow. "It's fine, we can keep the rest for lunch." Eric said as he take his seat. "Well then, let's eat!" Regina bite her lip as she glance towards Toby, watching him closely as he take his mask off to reveal that he's missing part of his mouth. "What happened to your mouth?" Joseph asked as he stare at Toby with wide eyes. "We-well I wa-was in an a-a-accident." Toby said, a little uncomfortable that the kids are staring at him. "Kids, it's not polite to stare." Claude said softly. "Sorry." The kids said before they start eating their food. Brian, Tim, Regina and Rex let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding when the questions stop and they start eating, occasionally having a small conversation with the family as they enjoy their meal. Regina had pancakes covered in maple syrup, bacon, eggs and orange juice. Rex had bacon and sausages wrapping with waffle and coffee. Tim had French toast with maple syrup, sausages and a cup of coffee. Brian had toast with eggs and bacon in the middle and coffee. Toby had bacon, eggs, sausage and orange juice./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Once they are done with breakfast and helped them clean up, they said their goodbyes. They got into the car, Rex in the driver's seat, Tim in the passenger seat and Regina, Brian and Toby in the back with Brian in the middle as the last time Regina and Toby sit together Tim almost threw both of them out of the car, and start driving to the shopping mall./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Okay...get out. Get what we need and leave." Rex said before getting out of the car. "Do I need to go? Can't I just stay in the car?" Regina roll down the window and look up at Rex with pleading eyes, it is the weekends so it's packed in there and Regina hates being in crowded places. Rex run his fingers through his hair and sigh. "Fine fine...but one for the them will have to stay here with you." He said as he point at them. "I'll stay. I need a smoke." Tim said as he get out of the car and lean against it. "Great...let's go." He throw the car key to Regina before walking towards the mail. "Do you need more?" Brian asked as he point at the cigarette Tim just took out. "Yeah. Get me a few pack." Tim said as he light up the cigarette. "Let's go be-before Rex gets too far." Toby said as he pull Brian away from the car and towards Rex./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Hey Tim." Regina lean out of the window and look up at him. "Hmm?" He glance down at her with his cigarette hanging from his lips. "Yes?" "I have questions, questions that need answers. Like...why does Slenderman need proxies? If he's so powerful than why can't he do it himself?" She asked as she rest her cheek on the palm of her hand. "Our Master plans to create a new world and he needs us as his soldiers to help him cleanse the world of worthless humans...and fight against Zalgo and his proxies..." "...What happens if we are no longer worthy? What happens to us if we are no longer useful?" "I don't know." He said honestly. Regina frown as she move back into the car and lean against the door. "What about the other proxies you were talking about before?" She asked softly as she look up at him. "It started many years ago...I'm not sure when it all started but before Master decided to make proxies like us, he would make deals with people, most of the deals are passed down the family line, loyalty to our Master in exchange for whatever the human want."/p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He sigh softly as he look up at the sky. "As the human population grow in size, they have also gotten stronger, smarter, it starts getting harder and harder for the humans to carry out all of Master's order, that's why we, his proxies, his loyal soldiers are needed to help him." "Because proxies bounded to him is stronger than normal humans?" She remembered what she was told not long ago. Tim nod his head. "Yeah, pretty much." "But why us? Why Rex and I? How are we 'worthy'? For your info, I killed my parents and Rex's childhood friend, and Rex took me in instead of turning me into the police." She said, making Tim shrug his shoulders. "I don't know, Master must have saw something in the two of you." "...Why did he chose you?" She asked softly as she turn around to look at him. "...My father was working for him and was killed in action, I guess it was a family deal because once he died I started seeing Master everywhere. You've watched Marble Hornets, you know what happened..." "Yeah. But I don't know what happened after, how...how did you die?"/p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Tim stay quiet as he drop his cigarette and step on it to out it out. "I tried to live a normal life...I tried to...for them...but I couldn't...the guilt ate me away and..." He trailed off. Regina frown slightly and got out of the car. "Tim..." She gently rest her hand on his arm. "It isn't your fault." "But it is! If it wasn't for me! ...If it wasn't for me they would have a normal life..." He whispered the last part and cover his mouth as he turns away from Regina, trying not to cry in front of her, it happened years ago but every time he thinks about it he can't keep the tears from falling. Regina wrap her arms around him and rest her head against his back. "Shh...it's okay...you have to let go...only then will you feel better..." She said softly to calm him. "But how? How can I just let good and forget?" "I never said you should forget, never forget. But you have to let go. Let go of the guilty, the pain...the sadness..." /p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"She let go of him so she can move to stand in front of him. "You didn't kill them, you didn't drive them crazy. Slenderman drove Alex crazy. Alex killed them, you are as much of a victim as they are." "Brian died because of me." He said softly. "Brian's death was an accident. You were in shock, you were upset to find Jay dead." She gently hold his hand in hers. "It hurts a lot now but in order for you to heal from this you'll need to let go." She said as she lead him back towards the car. They waited in the car for the rest to return, they waited in silence for the first few minutes before they start chatting about lighter topics to pass the time./p 


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay...I'll go get what we need and you guys...just go get what you want." Rex said as he push the trolley into the shop. "Oh can we g-get what we wa-want?" Toby asked as he look around. "As long as I don't have to pay for it I don't care what you buy." Rex shrug his shoulder. "We'll meet back here in an hour. Don't get into trouble." "Yay!" Toby cheered before running off. Rex roll his eyes as he walked away, not wanting to deal with them but was disappointed when he noticed that Brian is following him. "What do you want with me? Go follow Toby or something." "Nope. I'm going to follow you." He smirk with his hands in his hoodie's pocket. "And why? Why would you wanna do that?" He groan softly. Brian shrug his shoulders. "Why not?" He asked as he pick foods off the shelfs and dump it into the trolley. Rex shake his head, at least with the way his dumping the food they should be done in no time. "So do you have any questions?" Brian asked. "Hmm? What do you mean?" Rex tilt his head. "Aren't you curious about your new life? About us? Seriously there must be something you're curious about." Rex shrug his shoulders. "Regina would tell me everything I need to know."

Brian nod his head. "You trust her a lot." "Yeah, I asked her to stay because I don't want to alone again but...you know she is a good friend. She made life worth living." He smile softly. "You don't regret being friends with her?" Rex raise his eyebrow. "What do you mean? It isn't her fault that I have to deal with you." Brian roll his eyes. "I didn't mean that, I meant being our Master's proxy." "Well that isn't her fault. If anything it should be my fault seeing as I'm the one who dragged her to the forest." "She didn't just suddenly snap and kill people you know..." Rex stop and turn to look at Brian. "What do you mean?" Brian stopped next to him. "Master saw something in her when she was younger, Tim and I are the one watching and influencing her with our Master's power. We have all the powers our master have but weaker so it's safer to use us."

Rex hold on the trolley handle tightly. "You mean...you're the reason why she's a killer?" Brian shake his head. "It doesn't necessarily turn her into a killer, it just makes her more likely to give in to her dark urges, frankly I'm surprise she lasted that long." "Why didn't he take her after she killed her parents? Why wait?" "She wasn't worthy yet." "And let me guess, after she kick that EJ's ass she became worthy?" "No, it proves that she's strong and crafty, she provided herself with her actions." "And what about me?" He asked softly, he isn't sure if he wants to hear the answer. "You almost deleted Ben, that isn't something that is easily done. And you're loyal to Regina. Loyalty is something our Master value." Rex keep quiet for a while before he starts walking again. "Regina value loyalty too...what about you? Do you blame Tim?" "So you've watched Marble hornets huh? Well to answer your question, no. No I don't. He's my friend and I would do anything to help him." Brian said as he walk next to him.

"Guys!" Toby run towards them with armfuls of junk food. "Look wha-what I got!" He said as he dump everything into the trolley, filling it up. "...Great, it's filled, let's go." He said before pushing the trolley towards the cash register with Brian and Toby following him. "You guys have money right?" Rex asked as he glance towards them. "Yep." Brian said as he hold out a credit card. "Great!" Rex said as he pick the shortest line and even though it was the shortest line, it still took them a long time for them to pay for their things, because of how pack the shop is on the weekends, and a few packs of cigarettes for Tim, before they are out of the shop and heading towards the car park.

They walk towards the car and look in to see Regina and Tim leaning against each other as they sleep. Rex raise his eyebrow but shrugged his shoulder and knock on the door gently, loud enough to wake Tim. Tim glare up at Rex. "What?" He growl softly and try to stay still so he doesn't wake her. "We need the key." Tim roll down the window and hand him the key. "Thanks." He said as he walk to the back of his car and unlock the trunk. They place everything in the trunk before closing it. "Toby, you'll sit in front." Brian said as he open the car door to get into the back. "Yay!" Toby cheered as open the passenger seat door before getting in. Rex sigh softly as he got into the driver's seat. "This will be a long drive..." He mutter softly to himself as he drives off.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay! Everyone out!" Rex yelled as he get out of his car as soon as it's parked in front of the house, he spent the whole trip listening to Toby asking him an endless list of questions, don't get him wrong, he think Toby is a nice kid, just very annoying at times. Tim glare at Rex when he yelled, making the female who crawled on his lap halfway through the trip to get comfortable move slightly as she bury her face into his chest while clinging onto his shirt. He wrap his arms around her and gently carry her out of the car.

Toby walk up to them and gently poke Regina's cheek, making her groan softly. "Stop it, Toby. Go help them bring the groceries in." Tim walk around Toby and head towards the house but before he can take out keys to unlock the door, it's suddenly thrown open. "FINALLY! Where's the foo-" He was stopped by a knife between his eyes thanks to Regina who is now glaring down at the wide eyes, paled skin person with a Glasgow smile. "Oh I see you're awake." He said as he kick the body farther into the house as he enters. Regina yawn softly as she cuddle closer to Tim and tries to go back to sleep.

"What the fuck was that for!?" The body sat up and rip the knife out of his head. "What are you doing here, Jeff?" Tim asked as Regina glare at the noisy male. "Laughing Jack found out hideout again so we'll be staying with you." Eyeless Jack said as he walk out of the kitchen. "And it helps that you guys are all normal looking so you can buy food for us!" Ben said as he jump out of the TV. Regina stare at them in disbelief as Rex, Toby and Brian walk in with armfuls of groceries.

"Hey a little help..." Rex trailed off when he saw the three extra people in his living room. "Oh come on!" He yelled as he put the groceries on the ground and stomp towards them. "What the hell is all this?" "We're staying until we can find a new hideout." EJ said. "I don't need a hideout, I'm just here to get to know our new teammate." Ben said as he jump onto the couch. "Sadly the rules does say we need to take them in..." Tim mattered. Regina sigh softly as Tim put her down. "Fine...as long as they stay out of our room and not let anyone see them..." She said as she walk up to Toby and Brian to help them with the groceries.

Rex frown as he cross his arms, he doesn't like it but it's not like he has a choice. "Okay, you'll have to share a room-" He was stopped by Regina yelling. "GOD DAMMIT, EYELESS JACK! JUST BECAUSE IT WAS EMPTY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN FILL IT WITH KIDNEYS!" She stomp out of the kitchen and glare at Eyeless Jack. Tim sigh as he gently grab Regina's arm. "Come on, I'll help you make space." He said as he pull the angry female back into the kitchen.

Rex cover his face and count to ten while taking deep breathes. "Okay...okay just...just follow me." He said as he push them towards the bedrooms. "Okay this is your room." He open the first room on the left. "Toby's room is next to yours and next to his room is my room. The room across yours is Brian's, next to his is Tim's and lastly Regina's room. Don't enter our rooms, you may sleep in the living room if you want and blah blah blah. I'm going to help them in the kitchen." He said as he walk away, not wanting to deal with them.

"Need any help?" Rex asked as he walk into the kitchen to see Tim hugging Regina in the corner and trying to calm her down while Toby and Brian repack all of Eyeless Jack's kidneys into one big bag and seal it up before trying to clean up the blood that has leaked out and starting to freeze. "You can pick up a rag and clean the blood up." Brian said, starting to feel a little annoyed with all the blood. "I-I'm going to ki-kill him..." Toby growl, he hates cleaning up but seeing as he's staying here he has to help out. Rex slowly pick up a rag and clean off the blood that has somehow ended on the freezer door.

"I'm going to rip him up and force feed him his own kidney, then I'll kill him slowly and painfully..." Regina matter softly as Tim gently rub her back. "Yes yes, I'm sure you will..." He said calmly, he understand why they are all upset, unlike Eyeless Jack they are actually planning to stay here long term so him make a mess like this would make anyone murderous but it won't do them any good if their Master find out they are fighting amongst themselves so he'll have to calm down all of them. He sigh softly as he hug Regina closer when he saw her reaching for the kitchen knife, this is going to be a long day...


	11. Chapter 11

p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After cleaning the freezer and putting the groceries away, they all made hot chocolate, Rex add coffee in his, Brian add cinnamon, Tim add a handful of marshmallows, Toby and Regina...Toby and Regina have cold chocolate filled with marshmallows, topped with whipped cream, covered with caramel and a bar of chocolate at the side. "Are you sure we should let them drink that?" Rex asked as he watch Toby and Regina try to add as many mini marshmallows on the whipped cream. Tim shrug his shoulders and took a sip of his hot chocolate. "It'll be fine...it's not like they'll get diabetes or anything." He said before drinking his hot chocolate. Rex stare at Toby and Regina who are now trying to throw marshmallows into each other's mouth before sighing softly and drink his hot chocolate. Toby and Regina giggling at each other with marshmallows all over the floor from all the marshmallows they missed. "Okay that's enough kids." Tim took the bag of marshmallows from them before handing them their cups. "Drink. We don't need you two on a sugar high anymore then you'll be." They look at him pleadingly but when that didn't work, they pout and drink their cold chocolate./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Regina, you're getting whipped cream on your nose." Tim said as he clean the whipped cream off her nose with the end of his sleeve. "What ab-about me?" Toby asked as he turn towards Tim. Tim sigh and clean the whipped cream off Toby's nose. "The two of you need to be more careful." Toby chuckle softly. "Ye-yes mom." He joked. Regina giggle and lick off the whipped cream so she won't get it on her nose again. "Hey...hey Regina." Toby called and the minute she look up from her cold chocolate, he immediately spray whipped cream on her face with the can only whipped cream. "Hey!" She yelled as Toby laugh at her. "Oh yeah?" She put her cup down and tackle him to the ground, grabbing the can of whipped cream in the process and spray it all over his face while he's still laughing. Tim facepalm and sigh heavily as Brian and Rex watch them with a amused look on his face. "Okay okay, stop it kids." He pick Regina off of Toby by the back of her shirt and take the can from her. Regina look at Tim while pouting. "You two act like little kids." He said as he tear off a paper towel and clean her face. "Hey wha-what about me?" Toby asked as he sit up, making Tim roll his eyes and tear off another piece of paper towel. "Here." He said as he hand it to him. Toby pout as he takes the paper towel and clean his own face./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Tim set Regina down once he's done cleaning her face and Brian help Toby up. Regina pick up her cup and lean against Tim as she drink her cold chocolate. Tim raise his eyebrow and shrug his shoulder as he pick up his drink, letting her lean against him. "What's with all the noise?" Ben asked as he peek into the kitchen. "Hey is that hot chocolate?" Brian nods his head. "Want some?" He asked as he hold out a cup of hot chocolate, he knew Ben would come in for junk food so he made him a cup. "Thanks, Brian!" Ben said happily as he rush towards him and grab the cup. "Mmm...so good~" He hum as he drink the warm drink. They enjoy the peace when suddenly a rock is thrown in through their window. "What the hell?" Rex rush to the window but no one can be seen. Tim wrap his arms around Regina protectively and back away from the window. "Dammit. They are gone." Rex growl as Brian pick up the rock. "Guys, there's a note." He said as he pull the note free and unroll it./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Come to the abandoned warehouse in your uniform." Brian read out before show the note to them, at the bottom is a circle with a X in the middle. "Oh so it's time." Ben said as Toby nods his head. "Yep." "What the hell are you guys talking about?" Rex asked. "Don't worry about it, go get your mask and meet us outside." Tim said. Regina frown up at Tim and shrug her shoulders before she finish her drink and head to her room to get her mask. Rex narrow his eyes at them before going to his room. He grab his mask and leave his room to see Regina waiting outside for him. "So...what do you think this is about?" She ask as they walk to the front door. "I'm not sure...but they all seem to know what's going on so it should be fine." He said as he open the door for her. "Thanks." She said as she exist the house. Tim, Brian and Toby are waiting next to the car for them. "Are you going to tell us or not?" Regina ask as Rex unlock the car door. "You'll see." Brian smirk as they get into the car. Rex and Regina look at each other before getting into the car and drive off./p 


	12. Chapter 12

p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Rex and Regina stand in front of the warehouse, unsure if they should enter. "Why does Ben get to stay home?" Regina asked as she turn to look at Tim, Brian and Toby, who has already put on their masks. "Because he did this already." Brian said. "Now put your mask on and go in." He said as he open the door. Regina and Rex look at each before putting on their masks and follow them in. "Welcome, Young Masters." A soft voice greeted and Rex and Regina's eyes widen in shock when they saw who's in front of them. "Mr-Mrs. Johnson?" She smiles softly and bow in front of them. "Young Master Regina, Young Master Rex, it's a pleasure to have you two join us." "Hey, are they here yet?" A tall, black hair male with blue eyes asked as he walk towards them. "Don't be so rude, Max." She scold him. "I'm sorry, Young Masters. This is my grandson, Max. He's new to this so please go easy on him." "Err...okay...yeah..." Regina said awkwardly. "You'll get used to it." Tim said as he rest his hand on her shoulder and lead her to the back of the warehouse which is covered with a big piece of cloth./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Brian rest his hand on Rex and lead him through the cloth, Rex's eyes widen at all the people the cloth was hiding. "What's going on?" He asked as he look around nervously. "Do not be alarmed, Young Master. You are here to take the Proxy Pledge." A male covered in a cloak walk forward. "Don't wor-worry. They make all of Master's pro-proxy take this pledge." Toby pat Rex's back to reassure him. "But we don't want to be his stupid proxy in the first place!" Regina growled, she tried to back away but was stopped by Tim. "Just do it, they won't leave you alone until you take the pledge." He said softly, he understands how she feels, he didn't want to take the pledge or be a proxy. "It's going to be alright, Young Master. This might all be a little overwhelming to you but soon you'll see just how wonderful our Master is." The cloaked male walk towards her. She force her body to relax to trick Tim into letting his guard down but it only made him tighten his grip on her. She growl softly as the male stood in front of her, she scan her surrounding but saw that there isn't anyway she can escape. She close her eyes tightly and clutch her fists as the male and the other cloaked people read the pledge, she hates it. She can go on pretending that she being forced, that she doesn't have a choice but if she takes the pledge it'll be like selling her soul over to the devil, she can no longer say that she is being forced, can no longer say she didn't have a choice./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Now it's your turn. Remove your glove that is covering Master's mark and hold it over your heart." The male said. Regina lift up her gloved hands, but instead of removing them, she punched the male in his face. "Fuck you! I'm not going do what you want! I didn't fucking ask for this!" She growled angrily and was about to shake Tim's hand off to run away when Tim suddenly hug her. "Please don't do this, Regina." He said softly as she tries to struggle free. "Let me go, Tim! Let me go!" She yelled as she tries harder to break free. Rex is being held down by Toby with his mouth covered as he tries to struggle free to help his friend. "Regina...please...I don't want to lose you..." Tim begged as he hug her closer. "Why do you care? We've only met less than a month ago!" She growled. "..." Tim look down at her quietly for a while before resting his masked forehead against hers. "Hey what are you..." She was stopped when suddenly a flash of memories appear before her eyes. "What...what was that?" She asked softly as she look up at Tim. "They are your memories, memories I was forced to take away..." He said softly as he gently push their masks aside so they can see each other's faces./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What do you mean?" She asked as she look up at him. Tim felt his heart ache when he saw the fear and confusion in her eyes. "You and I aren't as different as you think. We were both chosen by our Master at a young age, the difference is that I'm the one following you instead of Master." He said softly as he gently stroke her cheek. "I wasn't supposed to let myself be seen by you but when I saw you sitting outside after you've been thrown out of the house I just couldn't help myself. Seeing a child just sitting there and looking around in fear...isn't something I can ignore." "So you came over to keep me company..." Regina said softly as she gently hold on the hand against her cheek. "Yes...but I had to erase your memories..." He said as he gently stroke her cheek. "I remember...even though I didn't remember you I still have a feeling...like I'm safe and waiting for someone..." Tim nod his head. "I didn't completely erase your memory so when we meet again you'll warm up to me faster..." "But you stopped coming...why?" She asked softly. "Master found out." Was all he said as he hugs her closer. "Please do it, Regina. I don't want to lose you again..." He begged as Regina study her forgotten memories closer and her eyes widen in shock at one memory, the one just before he was forced to stay away from her, her eyes soften and she hugs him back gently. "Okay...I'll do it for you...Dà Gē." She smile at the look of shock on his face, the same look of shock she remembered him making on that day. She gently kiss his cheek and move out of his arms. "Okay...I'm ready..." She said as she stood in front of the cloaked male./p 


	13. Chapter 13

p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Regina took a deep breath and glance towards Rex who was still pinned down. Rex look into her eyes and nod his head, he is going to give her his support if she wants to do it. She smile slightly and pull her mask back on before turning back to the cloaked male. "Remove your glove." He said. Regina look down at her gloved covered hands and take a quick glance towards Tim before taking her glove off and place it over her heart with Slenderman's mark showing. "Read from this." He hold up a scroll and unroll it. Regina close her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and start reading./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Proxy Pledge/p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I am no longer human nor am I a demon./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I am a monster to be feared./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I am my Master's Proxy./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will obey his every order./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will be loyal to him./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"His will is my will./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"His enemies are my enemies./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will fight and kill for my Master./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will accept the partner I'm given./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will not question his orders./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will not lie to him/p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will not betray him./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will not fail him./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I am only a Proxy./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I am My Master's Proxy./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"And I will serve him forever."/p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"She look up at the male once she finished reading. He step aside and a tied up male being dragged towards her. "You know what to do." The cloaked male said as he hands her a knife. She take the knife and walk towards the tied up male who looked up at her pleadingly. "Please. Please don't do this..." He begged. She press the blade of the knife against his throat. "Sorry. But this just isn't your day." She grab his hair and with a quick movement, she cut his head off. She hold the guy's head high up and the cloaked people cheer. She hold it up for a few seconds before dropping it and walk into Tim's arms./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Toby help Rex up and Brian lead him to the cloaked male as a few people clean up the mess. Rex take his glove off, place it over heart with the Slenderman's mark is showing and read the pledge./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Proxy Pledge/p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I am no longer human nor am I a demon./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I am a monster to be feared./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I am my Master's Proxy./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will obey his every order./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will be loyal to him./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"His will is my will./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"His enemies are my enemies./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will fight and kill for my Master./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will accept the partner I'm given./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will not question his orders./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will not lie to him/p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will not betray him./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I will not fail him./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I am only a Proxy./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I am My Master's Proxy./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"And I will serve him forever."/p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He was handed a knife as another person is dragged out, a female this time. She scream as she was dragged and she scream even louder when she saw the dead body and blood. "NOOOOOO! NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE A HUSBAND AND TWO LITTLE KIDS WAITING FOR ME TO COME HOME!" She screamed, making Rex take a step back, he wasn't a killer, he has never killed anyone and he wasn't going to start now. One of the cloaked person tape her mouth with duck tape. "Kill her." The cloaked male ordered. But Rex just shake his head and back away from her as he drop the knife. Regina frown whem she saw how Rex is being forced to do something he is clearly not comfortable with so she takes her own knife out and quickly cut off her head. "There. Now stop forcing him or it's off with your head." She growl at him, making him back off. "Thank you, Regina." Rex said softly as she drop the head and keep her knife. "There's no need to thank me, Rex. This is what friends are for."/p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The cloaked people all bow to them before leaving. "That's all?" Regina raise her eyebrow. "You guys are chosen by Master himself so it's pretty much shorten." Max said as he walk towards them. "I'll be staying with my grandmother so you'll be seeing a lot of me." He stood in front of them with his hands in his pocket. "Sooooooo...what's it like being Master's chosen one?" "Max? Max! What are you doing?" Mrs Johnson rush towards them. "I'm sorry, Young Masters. He's just a curious boy, he didn't mean anything he said." She said, worried that he might have offended them. "Calm down, Mrs Johnson. We won't hurt him." Regina said softly. "It's getting late, you should go home and get some rest, do you need a ride home?" Mrs Johnson shake her head. "Oh no need for that, Max driven us here." Regina smile and nod her head. "Alright then, we'll see you back home?" Mrs Johnson smile softly and nod her head. "Yes, yes you will. Good bye, Young Masters." She said and drag her grandson out before he can say something stupid./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""So...can we go get something to eat? I don't know about you guys but I could use something to eat." Rex said as he remove his mask. Regina nod her head as she also remove her mask. "Yeah, I don't wanna go back to Jeff and Eyeless Jack." She said as she clean the blood off on her black hoodie. "You need to change first. They might not see it but they'll be able to smell the blood." Brian pointed out. Regina sigh softly. "Fine fine. Home first, then we get something to eat." She pout as they walk to the car and get in before driving home. Once the car stop in front of the house, Regina rush in, took a quick shower and throw on a new set of clothes before rushing back into the car. "Let's go!" Rex chuckle softly and back out the car before driving off. "So where do you wanna go?" "Pizza!" Toby and Regina said at the same time. Brian shrug his shoulders. "Pizza sounds good." Tim nods his head. "Yeah." Rex nod his head. "Pizza it is!" Once they have reached the pizza place, they ordered 4 large pizza, all different types but all filled with meat, and once they are done eating they decided to do a little window shopping, which might have not been a good idea.../p 


	14. Chapter 14

p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After they finished their pizza they walked around doing some window shopping when a group of three boys suddenly walk up to them. "Hey beautiful~ What are you doing here with all these loser?" One of them smirked as he wrap an arm around Regina. "How about you come with us and we'll show you a good time~" He purr softly. "Yeah...how about no." She said as she push his arm away. "Aww come on, Babe. Don't be like that. You know you want me~" He said as he tries to pull into a kiss as his friends cheered him on. "She said no." Tim growled as he wrap his arms around her protectively and pull her closer to him. "Get lost, Dude! Why would she want to be with someone as ugly as you when she can have me?" He growl. Regina narrow her eyes for a split second before gently pushing Tim's arms away and walk towards the stupid male. "Yes, why would I?" She purr, making the male smirk. But she immediately wipe that smirk off his face when she kick him between his legs and he drop like a bag of potatoes. "How about because he's my Dà Gē?" She growl at him, wishing she has her mask on so she'll sound more threatening. "If I see you again I'll do more than kick you." She hissed as she kick his face. "I would back away if I were you." Brian point his gun at the guy's friends who were about to move in to help him, they immediately back away when they saw the gun./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Come on, let's go before we draw too much attention." Rex said softly to her as he drag her away. Tim, Brian and Toby stayed behind to make sure they won't follow them, Brian had to hide his gun as people look over to see what they are doing. "Don't you dare touch her again." Tim glare at them before they left the mall, but they aren't heading home. No. They waited outside for the teens to exit the mall and followed them, they smirk when they saw them entering the nearby woods. They sent them into their Master's forest before putting their masks on. "Hey dudes, does the woods look a little different to you?" One of them asked as he look around nervously. "Shut up, Michael! Fuck! I can't believe that bitch!" The guy that was trying to pick Regina up hiss as he punched one of the trees. "Calm down, Mike..." "No! You shut up, Tom!" Mike hissed at Tom. "Hey hey stop it, let's not fight amount ourselves." "Michael is right. We shouldn't be fighting." Tom said./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Tim roll his eyes as he watch them. "One each." "That Mi-Mike guy is mine." Toby said darkly as he grab on his hatches tightly. Tim and Brian nod their heads and they break up. "Guys...what was that?" Michael whisper when he heard something behind them. "You're hearing things. It must be the wind or something." Mike said as they walk farther into the forest when all of a sudden Michael scream as he point to the right. "There! There was someone there! Their face is black and they have red eyes and a red frown!" He yelled. Mike and Tom frown as they look over and saw nothing. "Dude...are you alright? There's nothing there..." Tom said softly. "I know what I saw! It was right there!" Michael yelled. "Come on guys. Let's get out of here before he loses his mind." Mike said. They froze in place when they heard something that sounds eerily similar to neck cracking. "I'm out of here!" Michael yelled when the sound gets louder and run off. "Michael! Wait up!" Tom yelled as he run after his friend with Mike but it didn't take long for them to lose him. "Dammit." Mike growl. "Where did he go?"/p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"They look around while calling his friends name when they suddenly hear a scream of pain, not just anyone's scream of pain, it's Michael's. "Michael!" They yelled as they run towards the scream and they found their friend laying on the forest floor, with his hand over his stomach trying to stop the bleeding. "Michael!" They run to his side. "Michael, who did this? Oh god we have to get you help!" "No...it's too late for me...run before they...get...you..." He whispered his last word as his arm fall to his side and he passed away. "No...no no no this can't be happening! Michael, wake up!" Mike yelled as he shake him. "Mike...he's gone..." Tom said as he look down and noticed a note in his pocket. He take out the note and felt his heart stop, on the piece of paper is only two words 'RUN AWAY' but something about it scare him. "Mike, we have to go! We need to get out of here right now!" Tom yelled as he drag his crying friend away from the body. "N-no! We can't leave Michael!" Mike yelled as he break out of Tom's grip and run back to where Michael is but no matter how long he run he still didn't see his friend and he know that they didn't get too far. "Wha-what's going on?" He asked fearfully./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He froze in place when he heard the sound of Tom screaming in pain. "No no no no no! I can't lose another friend!" He quickly run towards the scream but what he saw when he got there was even worse than Michael, these a body laying in front of him in his friend's clothes but instead of a head, it is replaced with a big rock with bits of bones and brain everywhere. "T-Tom..." His eyes tear up as he lean against a tree and throw up. "No...why is this happening?" He whispered and something at the corner of his eyes caught his attention, it's a piece of paper, he pick it up with shaky hands and almost drop it when he two words on it 'YOUR FAULT'. "No...no..." He drop the paper and back away before running off, he just wants to wake up from this nightmare, he want his friends to be alive, he wants to joke around and play video games with them but something at the back of his head tells him that it's never going to happen. That this is real and he'll never see his friends ever again. He trip over a rock and fall face first onto the ground but he didn't get up, he just laid there crying and mourning over the lost of his friends./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""He-hello there, Mike. It's o-our time to play." He immediately sat up and look around when he heard the voice and his eyes widen when he saw a boy around his age. "Who...who are you and what do you want?" He said as he got onto his feet and back away from him. "Me? I'm Toby, and you...you're dead!" Toby run towards Mike with his hatchet raised. Mike's eyes filled with fear as he run away from him as fast away from him as he can but he suddenly drop onto his knees when his head suddenly starts hurting as it's filled with static. "You we-went down fast." Toby said as the static leave Mike's head. He looked up in shock, he didn't hear him coming close. "Well...it ends he-here." Toby grin under his mask as he knock Mike on his back. "N-no! No! No please don't!" He yelled as he hold up his hands to defend himself. "Le-let me think...No." Toby growl the last word as he lift up his hatchet and bring it down on him, blood splatter everywhere we the forest is filled with the screams of pain./p 


	15. Chapter 15

p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Rex, Tim said that he and the rest are in Slenderman's forest and we should go meet them there." Regina said as she lean against Rex's car, there were waiting out there for them after Rex calm Regina down and they both went for some ice cream. Rex look up from his gameboy. "Well we just go to the nearest forest right?" Regina shrug her shoulders. "Yeah I think so, let's go." She said as she get into the passenger seat. Rex sigh as he get into the driver's seat and drive off./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Once they reach the nearest forest they wonder around, they don't know how to enter Slenderman's forest so all they can do is hope that they somehow end up there. "Hey, I think the trees changed." Rex said as he look around. "Thank you for noticing." Brian said from behind them. "We'll have to teach you how to enter Master's forest." Tim said as they walk towards them with Kate. "So...why are we here?" Regina asked curiously. "The SCP have been able somehow found a way into our Master's forest. Regina, you and Kate will go into their base and kill them before they send their report." Tim said as Kate walk towards Regina./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Regina nod her head as take her mask out and put it on. "So they are still here?" Brian nod his head. "We'll be letting them out once you're ready." "Won't it be better if we kill them now?" Rex asked. "Usually ye-yes. But we need them to le-lead you to their base and kill everyone. Their whole group's on-only goal is to catch our Master." Tim nod his head. "Like Toby said, they want to lock out Master up so we need to destroy them."/p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Regina nod her head even though she wants nothing more than to be free from Slenderman. "Okay, well come on, Kate. Let's go." She said as she walk away from the boys with Kate following. She doesn't know where the SCP agents are but she's sure they'll run into them soon./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Once they are far enough from the boys Regina starts talking to Kate about Slenderman, hoping to draw out the agents though it's just a one way conversation seeing as Kate can't speak. And the plan work, less than an hour into their conversation they are caught in a magical trap that lock their bodies in place and shock them until they pass out. Kate growl and snarl in pain as she tries to struggle free but it didn't take long before the pain got too much and she soon passed out. Regina fall onto her knees and dig her gloved fingers into the ground as she tries to fight back the screams but it didn't take long before she is screaming in pain. "Man this one last quite long, then again this one is quite the chatterbox." A black hair male wearing sunglasses and a black suit say as he walk towards her. "Word of advice, don't let your guard even when you think you're safe." A blonde woman say as she stand next to her partner. Regina glare at them and growl in pain and anger. "Fu-fuck you." She hiss, she tries to force her body up so she can kill them but the pain soon got too much for her and she passed out./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Kate woke up not long after being thrown into her cell and has taken to growling while trying to break free from the chains that's holding her down. It took longer for Regina to wake as she was shocked longer than Kate. Regina groan softly and tried to rub her eyes only to noticed that she is in a straight jacket and chained to a chair. "What the hell?" She hissed, not only because she's in a straight jacket and chained down but because her mask is missing. "Ah I see you're awake." A browned haired blue eyes male walk into her cell. "We just need to ask you a few questions, that friend of yours can't seem to speak but we know you can." He said as he take a seat in front of her. "First question, what is your name?" He asked but Regina refuse to answer, instead she just glare at him before looking around, spotting her mask on the table against the wall./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You'll get your mask back after you answer the questions." The male said when he notice how she's starring at the mask. Regina glared at him and shake her head before looking back at the mask, letting him know she won't speak until her mask is on, making the male sigh softly. "Would you answer the question is you get your mask back?" He asked, making her look back at him and nod her head. He stood up and pick up the mask before putting it back over her face. "There...now answer the question, who are you?" Regina look up at him and smirk under her mask. "My name is Regina Nigrae. What's yours, Human?" "I'll be the one asking the questions here. What are you?" He shiver slightly at the demonic voice but other than that he didn't let it affect him./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Regina tilt her head slightly. "What...am I? I'm not really sure anymore, but I'm told I'm Slenderman's proxy, a monster that should be feared." She growled at Slenderman's name. "It sounds like you don't like your master?" "He forced me to become what I am! Why would I like him? It's his fault I'm no longer human!" She snarl angrily. "What do you mean by that?" He asked as he write it down on his notepad. "He make people do things they don't want to do. Do you think I'll be here if it isn't because of him?" She hissed. "What do yo-" He was stopped, the scream of pain outside the cell. "The fu-" He was stopped again as Regina break out of the straight jacket and chains and tackle him to the ground. "You ask too many questions." She said as he break his neck./p  
p dir="auto" style="line-height: 21.3px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The door open just as she drop the male on the ground. "Be free little one~ No need to thank me~" A voice from the speakers said. "Ben? What are you doing here?" She asked as she look up at the camera. "I'm here to get rid of all digital information obviously. Now go down the hallway and turn right, you should find a weapon room." "Got it!" Regina nod her head and quickly run out of the cell and towards the weapons style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /p 


	16. Chapter 16

"Holy shit!" Regina's eyes widen behind her mask when she saw all the weapons that fills the room. "Wow..." She whispered as she walk farther in only to be stopped by a gun to her head. "Don't make any sudden movements or you'll lose your head." Regina sigh softly as she clap her hands behind her back. "You should know that you can't kill something that's already dead." She said before she quickly turn around and knock the gun out of the person's hand before tackling them onto the ground. "Sorry, you're just in the wrong in base at the wrong time." She said as she break their neck. "Now for weapons..." She said as she starts looking around.

It took her a while but she found the weapons she's comfortable with, a Bundeswehr Advanced Combat Knife and a Gerber Mark II. "You sure took your own sweet time." "Shut up, Ben. It takes time to find the right weapon." "Yeah whatever, get ready. Kate is leading all the agents to you so head left once you leave the room and get ready kill them." "Yeah yeah." She said as she leaves the room and turn left like Ben said.

It didn't take long for her to see people running towards her. "Time to stop now." She told the people running towards her as she use her powers for the first time, filling all their heads with loud static, making them all fall onto their knees. "Stop stop stop! Make it stop!" All the agents yelled in pain as they hold their heads. Kate stop behind them and nod her head in approval. Regina smirk as she increase the static while pulling her new daggers out. "Time to try them out. Don't let them escape, Kate." She said as she release the static and run towards them, slashing throats and stabbing hearts as she laugh in excitement. Kate break the necks of anyone who tries to escape as Regina paint the white walls red.

Regina grin widely while giggling as she stand in the middle of the bloody massacre. "Hehehehe that was fun~" "Yeah and you made a bloody mess. Well that's everyone, I've destroy everything so I'm off. I've started a fire to burn this place down so get out as soon as you can, bye." He said before the leaving the system. "You heard the kid, let's go." Regina said. Kate nod her head and grab Regina's arm before sending them back to Slenderman's forest.

"Okay I didn't know you can do that." Regina said in surprise. "She is the best at it." Tim said as he walk towards them. "Good job on your first mission." He smile as he take his mask off. "A little bloody for my taste but you did it quite fast." Regina grin as she take her mask off. "Thanks~ I had fun but I would like to take a shower now." Tim chuckle softly as he nod his head. "Come on, I'll take you home." "What about, Kate?" Regina asked as she watch her leave. "She likes to stay in the forest." Tim said as he hold Regina's hand and lead her out of the forest.

Once they are out of the forest it was only a short walk before they reach home, no one notice the blood on Regina because of the dark clothing she's wearing. "I'm home!" Regina call out as she run into the house and head towards her shower to wash off the blood. "So how did it go?" Rex asked from the couch where he was using his laptop to play games. "A little messy but she did great." Tim said as he catch the can of beer Brian thrown at him. "Thanks." He said as he open the can and take a sip.

"Hopefully she isn't anything like Jeff." Brian said hit Rex's legs off the couch so he can sit down. "Nu. She's better than him." Tim said as he sat down next to Brian. "And she hates the feeling of dry blood on her." Rex said as he turn his laptop off. "Speaking of Jeff, where did he and EJ go? I don't think I've seen them ever since I got back and I doubt they'll stay in the room the whole day." "They don't like staying indoors much so you'll only see them when they need food or sleep." Brian said as he open his own can of beer. "Want one?" He asked Rex. He shake his head. "I don't drink." Brian shrug his shoulders. "Your lost." He said before taking a sip of his beer.

Regina took a one hour long shower to wash the blood off, once she's done she threw on a shirt big enough to reach her knees before leaving her room to find the boys. She found them in the living room with Rex pinning Brian onto the couch while Brian is laughing as Rex tries to grab his laptop that Brian is holding away from him as Tim stand at the side chuckling at them. "So...who's winning?" She asked as she stand next to Tim. "Rex almost got it a few times so he might win soon." He said as he look down at her. "Regina!~" Was all the warning she had before she was tackled to the ground by Toby. "Ho-how was your first mission?" "It was great, very fun." She said as she look up at the grinning male over her. "Wan-wanna help me bake some ca-cakes?" "Hell yeah!" She cheered as she got onto her feet and drag Toby into the kitchen. Tim watch them leave and shake his head. "I'm not drunk enough to deal with them." He said before taking a sip of his beer as he watch Brian and Rex fight over the laptop.


End file.
